Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog
Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (FI). She is level 36 (Superb Movie Star). About Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog purchased VIP membership shortly after joining MSP and gained most of her fame from starring in movie series made by .Sonic the Hedgehog. She came in first place in the competition series "Sonic hahmojen kilpailu". She also made her own artbooks and movies in 2013 and early 2014, but they weren't very popular. In March, 2014, Amy Rose started making the movie series "Sonic ja legenda epäilyksen pikarista", which is the sequel of .Sonic the Hedgehog's movie series "Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta". For a few years, Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog got most of her fame from those movies. In September 2016, she temporarily became inactive but decided to return and continue her movie series in October 2016. Her new activity did not last long as she quit in early to mid-2017. She came back in May 2018 and was active in around mid-June to mid-July mainly due to the 2018 FIFA World Cup. After the FIFA World Cup ended, she became inactive again. Usual Appearance and Style Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog has neon green eyes with white sparkly eyeshadow and is usually seen with pink hair, a red hairband, a red dress, and red shoes. This style is based on the looks of Amy Rose from the Sonic series. Her style is usually based off of the current time of year but she also has other styles. Media Movies Before starting her most famous series, "Sonic ja legenda epäilyksen pikarista", Amy made some shorter movie series. The most notable series was "KSOPL" ("KSOPL is short for "Kuinka sen olisi pitänyt loppua" which is Finnish for "How it should have ended", so "KSOPL" is Finnish for "HISHE"). The series consisted of two movies, with no connection between the two parts. Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog started her series "Sonic ja legenda epäilyksen pikarista" on March 1st, 2014. The seven highest-rated movies of all time in Finnish MovieStarPlanet are parts of her series "Sonic ja legenda epäilyksen pikarista" or Sonic's series "Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta", the prequel of Amy's series. She was planning to make 151 parts of the series and was originally intending to finish the series by the end of 2014. The series was discontinued after 78 parts (actually 79 as two parts were referred to by the same part number), although there are plans to release the full series (including what's shown in Sonic's movie series, Amy's discontinued movie series and a yet unreleased third series intended to have 198 parts) in some format, most likely entirely outside of MovieStarPlanet. Artbooks Amy has made many artbooks but most of them aren't very famous. Her most loved artbook is "Brasilia - Sveitsi" (Brazil - Switzerland) with around 60 loves. This artbook is part of her 2018 FIFA World Cup artbooks. She makes many artbooks during the FIFA World Cups and UEFA European Championships, which include artbooks that show the results and date of every match as well as artbooks showing the group stages and a bracket of the knockout stage. The ArtBooks feature movie stars representing specific countries, such as .Sonic the Hedgehog as Iceland and Lentävä as Portugal. Her artbook "Häät - Silver ♥ Amy" (häät is Finnish for wedding) placed third in the Christmas Wedding competition. Photos Her photos from 2014 are much more popular than her artbooks and looks. Her photos generally get around 40-60 loves and her most loved photo, "Sonic Dash", has around 70 loves. Her photos are mostly screenshots of Sonic games. In 2018, following the locking out of MovieStar MSP, Amy uploaded MovieStar's Brazil look as a photo. Trivia * Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog is currently the highest-level Sonic user on Finnish MSP and the second to reach level 30. * Amy has been a VIP member four times: three times for a year and once for a year and ten weeks. Her most recent VIP membership ended in late 2017. * Her boyfriend, "Silver Hopea", is also one of .Sonic the Hedgehog's best friends. * Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog has eleven pets, one of which is not in her room due to limits. ** She has all of the 2014 special summer Boonies. * One of her movies from late 2014 or early 2015 has Zac Sky in it, as the movie was made when Zac was Sam. Amy commented about it afterwards and even mentioned it in an artbook. *Her garden is based on the Christmas Wedding theme in 2014. *Amy Rose has her own club called "Amy Rose & teemaklubi" (Amy Rose & theme club). **She used a member of six clubs because she created her own club after joining five other clubs. However, one of the 6 clubs was apparently deleted in 2016. *She gained over 800,000 fame at once during her comeback as she was forced to open the Piggy Bank since her VIP membership had ended during her inactivity. *As of 2018, she only accesses MovieStarPlanet through the mobile app. Although she has never directly stated this on MSP, she hinted at it by stating in one of her ArtBooks that it was the best she could do on the mobile app. Gallery Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look01.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look02.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look03.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look04.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look05.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look06.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look07.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look08.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look09.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Look10.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-MainPage.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-BioPage.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Awards1.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Awards2.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Awards3.png Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog-Awards4.png Category:Judge